This is Hetaween
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Secret web comic artist Kiku Honda decides to do a special Halloween event for his fans, using real life to draw inspiration. Meanwhile, his roommate is sitting at a computer for hours on end, awaiting the next update.
1. Chapter 1

Should I be working on _The 11th State_ or _All for the Love of Maple Syrup _or (my forgotten series) _The Rising Generation_? Yes. Yes. Maybe. Am It? Nope! I'm too busy lurking on the threads for the Hetalia Halloween event! And when I'm kicked off the computer (and not in class) I've been working on this little beauty.

This is for everyone on the threads, whether they be commenters or lurkers. There's been so many wonderful crack-ish theories and comments that I couldn't resist the idea of writing about it. I hope you all enjoy!

**This is Hetaween**

Kiku Honda had been working on a web-comic for several years. It was a fun, goofy little thing with an ever-growing and very devoted fan base. His own roommate was a fan of his work, though he kept it a secret from all but a few people. Kiku felt honored to be one of those trusted people. At the same time, he felt horrible for keeping it secret that he was the author of the web comic. Every time his roommate would enthusiastically talk about it, he felt like he was somehow betraying the young man. It was especially bad for the past two days with the special Halloween event he was doing for his fans.

He put down his pencil and flexed his fingers, coaxing regular blood flow back to the sore digits. It was day two of the event and he was starting to feel a little stressed by the challenge he placed upon himself, but he felt it would all be worth it in the end.

At the sound of persistent knocking, he looked to his partially closed bedroom door, wondering if he would have to get up and see who was calling on them. It would be a welcome break and a relief for his back, which was beginning to ache from being in one position for so long.

"Alfred-kun, are you going to answer the door?" He called, wondering if his roommate was even still around. For all he knew, the young man could've slipped out when he wasn't paying attention.

"I can't!" Alfred yelled back. "I'm lurking on the threads and holding a turkey! Plus I'm pretty sure I broke my F5 button on that last round. Oh wait, never mind! It's cool!"

Kiku blinked in confusion, wondering briefly why the American was holding turkey and when they had gotten any. The last time he checked the only things in the refrigerator was his tofu, Alfred's hamburger meat, a month-old expired carton of milk, a tiny block of cheese, and a plate of charred scones from their British friend that he didn't dare touch. (Alfred, on the other hand, would munch on them around midnight and complain about how bad they tasted.)

He sighed and stood up, his legs and back cracking in protest. He couldn't very well leave the persistent door knocker to stand out in the hall, especially considering that with the number of Alfred's crazy friends who visited them on a daily basis, if he didn't answer the door the poor thing might get kicked down (again).

To Kiku's immense relief, he found a grumpy British man standing in the hall with a duffel bag. "Ah, Arthur-san, I didn't know you were coming over for the night," he said, smiling at his friend. He stepped aside to let him inside. "It must have slipped Alfred-kun's mind."

Arthur sighed as he walked inside. "He wouldn't answer his phone, so I gave up trying to call him and just came over. I had to get away from my brothers. They are driving me absolutely insane."

Kiku thought of his own brothers and felt great sympathy for his friend. "Alfred-kun is in his room."

"Thanks."

Door answered, Kiku retreated to his room to get back to work. He had the most brilliant idea about how to add a little more UST between two of his main characters and needed to get it down before he lost his inspiration.

"What the bloody hell are you—? _Go to the damn bathroom, you moron_!"

"Okay, but you gotta promise me you'll yell if there's an update while I'm gone!"

"You just said the next one isn't for another twenty minutes!"

"But—!"

"_Go!"_

Kiku glanced out his bedroom door just in time to see Alfred dash by chanting about how he needed to pee. He ignored it. It was typical Alfred behaviour. He had more important things to worry about, like deciding what sort of costume to put his American character in. There were so many amazing options. What if he didn't choose the right one? What if his fans hated whatever he picked? Would they rise up in revolt if he chose something not relating to super heroes?

He shook his head to dispel such thoughts. He had tension to create.

* * *

><p>Arthur glared at Alfred from where he was laying sprawled across the man's Captain America themed bed, reading Sherlock Holmes. It was the first time he had ever felt bored in the presence of the American, though the mix of anger and annoyance was something he was quite familiar with. The weird music coming from the computer speakers wasn't helping matters.<p>

"What the hell are you listening to?" He asked, setting aside his book.

"The playlist for the dance party around the world," Alfred responded quickly, his eyes glued to the screen as he mashed the F5 button and eagerly looked to see what new posts had been made on the main thread.

Arthur raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Alfred sighed dramatically and finally looked away from the computer screen. "It's a play list of songs selected by a fan of Honda-sensei's work. All around the world we hit play at the same time and groove out to songs together!"

"But… why?"

"Because it's totally awesome and brings us closer together as fans!" Alfred explained. "Man, I wander what's going on in the CAPS thread… I should check!" He turned back around, scrolling up to find the link he was looking for so he could open it in a new tab. "Holy shit, page seventy-five? What the hell have they been doing in the half hour since I last checked? We were on page sixty-two!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. The whole thing sounded quite ridiculous to him. It wasn't that he disliked Honda's work. He was actually quite fond of the web-comic and also eagerly awaited updates, but that didn't mean he wanted to sit in front of a computer for hours on end reading thousands of comments and writing up his own. He would wait patiently until the end of the event before he got online to read the translated strips.

Alfred began to laugh at whatever it was he was reading. "Oh Steve. You always pop up at the weirdest times, you creepy motherfucker."

"Steve?" Arthur questioned, peering at the computer screen. "You can't mean the alien from that fan game you've been obsessing over."

"That's exactly what I mean," Alfred said, grinning at his friend. "I'm so glad you get that. Kiku never understands it when I try to explain it to him. I wish he would, then I'd be able to share all these funny stuff with him! Usually he loves memes…" He hummed and refreshed the page.

"So what is Steve doing now?"

"Hmm? Oh, well Honda-sensei keeps giving us hints of which character will appear next. I think that crazy Danish guy is next, so _obviously_ that means it's actually going to be Steve dressed up as him."

Arthur was stunned into silence. Forget ridiculousness, he'd never heard something so stupid. "There is something wrong with you all."

Alfred laughed loudly. "Oh, chill, Artie! It's all in good fun! It's not like any of us really think Steve is going to make an appearance. It's just one of those running jokes. Like the older Italian dressing up as the grandma in Little Red Riding Hood!"

"…didn't Lovino do that this year? Only with a gun and sunglasses?" Arthur asked.

"Yup!" Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "And Antonio was the hunter and Bella was Little Red and Lars as the wolf? They made a totally awesome group!" He paused, staring blankly at the screen. He seemed to be on the verge of discovery.

Arthur knew Alfred had realized something when he gasped in surprise and stood up suddenly.

"Dude, this is weird! That's one of the costume groups in the event! That's weird, right?" He looked to Arthur for agreement and all the British man could do was nod. He was rewarded with one of Alfred's bright smiles. "Okay, so if the Russian ends up not going to the party because he burned his tongue with wasabi, then it officially goes from freaky coincidence to what-the-hell Honda-sensei is spying on my life, okay?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You know the only reason Ivan didn't show up was because he knew Natalia would stalk him the entire time. I would've stayed home too."

"Dude. _Wasabi._"

* * *

><p>Five minutes to go until update time.<p>

Kiku nervously began sketching the final panel, praying he would be finished in time. He knew he wouldn't have time to go back over the lines, but he could do that later.

* * *

><p>Yao sighed as he watched Yong Soo continue to spam the F5 button repeatedly, just as he had for the past ten minutes. Next to him, his younger brother Xianliang was tapping away on his handheld game system (which he'd borrowed from his new Icelandic friend).<p>

"Aiyaa, give it a rest already."

Yong Soo shook his head. "No way! I love this event! Plus, this gives us room to make HST jokes!"

Yao almost didn't ask, but curiosity got the best of him. "HST?"

"Honda Standard Time. He's so cool he gets his own time zone!"

Xianliang rolled his eyes.

Yao decided not to ask any more questions.

* * *

><p>Dragomir Dalca happily hummed to himself as he adjusted his tiny hat, carefully pulling on the ribbons to make sure they hadn't gotten lost within his blond hair. Aside from his brief tangle-up with his Japanese classmate the day before when they somehow got their backpack straps linked together and couldn't get them undone, he'd had a marvelous week. He'd gotten to bother Elizaveta without doing much of anything. He witnessed one of Roderich's infamous embarrassing moments. He terrified Alfred so greatly at the Halloween party that he was sure the American would avoid him for the rest of the year.<p>

Yes, life was good for Dragomir.

He stopped and took a deep breath of air, relishing in the chill of autumn that was slowly creeping up on them. A booming laugh drew him out of his pleasant little world and he opened his red eyes in time to see Mathias Kholer run quickly past as though the hound of Hell was nipping at his heels. He felt this thought was an accurate one when he saw that the Dane was running from Natalia Arlovskaya, who was chasing after him wielding a hanger and shouting about ripping off Mathias's dick.

Dragomir smirked, one fang peeking over his lips, and continued on his way. If Mathias didn't manage to win the heart of Nikolai Christensen, he was willing to bet that the Dane and the crazy Belorussian would marry and have psychopathic babies one day.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the spectrum, Toris's week was not going well. Rather, it was going about as well as it always did. His best friend Feliks had rambled on about ponies and painting things pink whenever he talked to him. Natalia had (amazingly) not crushed his hand at the Halloween party when they (as well as Eduard, Raivis, and Feliks) had gone as a group, but she had ditched him to go find her brother before the end and so he missed his opportunity to ask her out on a date. Then Alfred had brought up horror stories about the parties they used to throw together.<p>

At the moment he had lost Natalia somewhere on campus after running into a group of five many people had dubbed the Nordic Five because of where they were from. His phone rang and he answered it, praying it wasn't Feliks calling to update him on the exact shade of pink he'd selected to paint his room.

"_It's, like, totally unfair that they wouldn't let me bring my horse to the party."_

Toris sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Hello, Feliks."

"_You agree, right? It was so unfair!"_

Not surprised that they had circled around back to the pony problem, Toris found a nearby bench and took a seat. He was in for a long conversation.

* * *

><p>End (of part 1?)<p>

* * *

><p>Dragomir is Romania, btw.<br>Xianliang = Hong Kong


	2. Chapter 2

This is Hetaween

Part 2

Alfred stood up and stretched, closing his eyes to give them a well-deserved break after hours of staring at a computer screen. The movement attracted the attention of Arthur, who glanced up over his book to see what was going on.

"It must be the sign of the apocalypse, you getting off the computer without me forcing you to," Arthur remarked. "Are you done holding turkeys and making inane comments?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Everyone decided to take a break to get food and release turkey's and whatnot, so I figured I'd go make us some food. You want a hamburger?"

"No thank you. Though I wouldn't say no to a scone if you still have any."

"Suit it yourself. I'm making myself a big delicious burger. Or maybe five," Alfred said with a grin. He left the room, stopping near Kiku's door so he could knock and ask his Asian roommate if he needed anything. "Yo, Kiku! I'm going to the kitchen, you want anything?"

Kiku responded in Japanese and it took Alfred a moment or two to understand what he was saying. It seemed he was too busy working on an important project and couldn't take a break, even for a snack.

"Alright, but if you need anything then just yell!" Alfred told him, retreating to the kitchen so he wouldn't annoy his friend. He hummed as he opened the refrigerator, searching for his package of hamburger meat. He found it easily and was about to pull it out when something weird caught his eye.

Something was staring at him. From within the refrigerator.

Curious as to why he didn't hear the usual clamor from the kitchen, which would signify Alfred cooking up his favorite food, Arthur marked his page and set aside his book so he could get up and find out what was wrong. As he drew close to the kitchen, he was greeted by the strange sight of his friend kneeling in front of the refrigerator, staring at something.

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

The American didn't take his eyes off of the fridge. "Dude… dude, it's the weirdest fucking thing. Seriously. I don't even… What the hell! It's eating my hamburgers! Not cool, yo! _**Kiku! **_I think your stupid tofu came to life! And it's—_wait_. It's not _eating_ my hamburgers, it's ripping them apart for the lettuce! What the hell, man?"

Arthur dared to get a little closer, if only to see if Alfred was trying to pull a prank on him or if there really was something living in the icebox. (It wouldn't really surprise him, knowing how often it got cleaned out.)

"Fuck you," something squeaked from within the fridge.

Alfred gaped at it.

Arthur froze in place.

A small, white, round thing hopped out of the fridge with a piece of lettuce in it's mouth. It called Alfred a bitch before bouncing off to hide somewhere in the apartment. The two boys could do little more than stare at it, stunned speechless.

* * *

><p>Kiku giggled as he began working on the next update.<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams was having the strangest day.<p>

First he witnessed Natalia tackle Mathias to the ground in the campus courtyard while Elizaveta Hedervary stood back and snapped pictures, giggling to herself and telling Roderich Edelstein to lighten up when he remarked on how unladylike her behavior was. Then he walked into his dorm to find his roommate, Gilbert Beilschmidt, having a dance off with their Indian neighbor whose name he could never remember. Then Timo Vainamoinen tried to scare everyone on the hockey team, but ultimately failed when Captain Berwald Oxenstierna chuckled and told him he was cute. _Then_, when he called up Alfred and invited him out for ice cream, he got turned down because the American was too busy doing something online. (He heard the words "threads", "trolling", and "lol" used in the same sentence and decided he didn't want to know.) When he left the dorm to get ice cream by his lonesome, he got flash mobbed by his Korean friend, Yong Soo Im, but that was part of his usual routine and didn't really add to the weirdness.

He sat down at his usual table with his usual cup of maple ice cream and proceeded to continue with the most unusual day he had ever had.

* * *

><p>"No way! I was definitely the best sheep!"<p>

"No, I was!"

A booming laugh. "Everyone knows _I_ was the best sheep! I got tons of compliments at the party!"

"Yeah, about your muscles, not your actual costume."

Scotty Kirkland glanced over at his brother and cousins, secretly hoping for a fight to break out. It was the way everything was handled in their family.

Disagree about something? Fight to the death.

Drinking contest? Fight to the death.

Someone lost the remote? Fight to the death.

Ioan and Faolan teamed up to hide Scotty's bagpipes and everyone else went along with it and pretending like they didn't know where it was? Scotty kills _everyone_.

It may have been a violent way to solve problems, but it kept everyone out of jail (somehow) and no one complained about it (except Arthur, but he was a little pussy so he didn't count). It was what kept their family together. If they were like any other family and kept everything bottled up, they would have all gone their own ways many, many years ago.

Scotty chuckled as Kiwi Shepfield gave in and tackled Jack Stevens off of the couch while their Tongan cousin sat back and laughed before finally joining in. Ioan watched them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump in.

"Watch the curl!" Shrieked Kiwi, latching onto the two pieces of Jack's hair that stuck straight up so he would have some power over the Australian.

"Not my hair!"

Ioan jumped into the fray.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did it go?"<p>

"How should I know?"

The curtain moved.

Alfred shrieked and jumped on Arthur, who reacted just quickly enough to catch the American and prevent them both from falling off of the couch. He debated on dropped his friend, but decided it would cause more trouble than continuing to hold him. He doubted they would be getting any sleep that night as it was.

The white thing peeked out from behind the curtain, looking a little bigger than before. It had finished eating it's lettuce and seemed to be looking around for something.

"What's it doing?" Alfred whispered.

"How should I know?" Arthur replied. "Now get off of me, fat ass."

Alfred cautiously lowered his feet back to the couch and unwound his arms from Arthur's neck, all the while staring at the strange refrigerator-creature.

The round thing turned its gaze to the curtains, eying them up and down before opening its mouth and chomping down on them. Forgetting his fear entirely, Alfred responded to the violent munching of the apartment curtains by picking up one of the couch cushions and chucking it at the strange creature.

"Fuck!" It squeaked as it squeezed its way out from under the cushion.

"Hahaha! Take that!" Alfred yelled, fist pumping in victory.

"It's okay, I'm American!"

Alfred growled and snatched up a second cushion.

Arthur sighed.

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas happily skipped alongside of his best friendroommate as they made their way upstairs to the apartment of Kiku and Alfred. Their Japanese friend had mentioned having a huge project to do and they both thought it would be nice to bring him dinner and dessert, since he probably didn't have time to make his own.

"Do you think Kiku will like the pasta I made him?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig Beilschmidt nodded. "I'm sure he will."

"Ve~ I think he'll like the cake you made him too! And it's so beautiful!" Feliciano said enthusiastically. "Do you think he'll share with us?"

"We're just going up to deliver food, Feliciano. Kiku has work to do," Ludwig reminded him.

As they reached the top floor, they became aware of a great amount of screaming from one of the rooms. Feliciano stopped to listen, forcing Ludwig to turn around when he realized his little friend wasn't still behind him.

"Feliciano…"

"GET OUT, TOMATO-BASTARD!"

Door number 417 broke down from the force of a body being slammed into it; a body which lay on top of the door in the middle of the hall with bits of tomato splattered everywhere.

"Oww…"

Feliciano gasped and ran over to the fallen person. "'tonio, are you okay?"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo rubbed the pain of his head and then checked his hand for blood. When he saw that there was none, he dazzled Feliciano with a brilliant smile. "Don't worry, Feli. Big brother Toni is just fine!"

Lovino loomed in the doorway, a manic look in his eyes. "Like hell you are." He glanced to his younger brother. "Feli. Go."

Feliciano looked between the two of them, most likely unsure if leaving was really such a good idea. When his older brother directed a glare his way, he squeaked in fright and hid behind Ludwig. "O-okay, we'll be visiting Kiku! Good luck, 'tonio!"

The German and Italian hurried away, one of them worried for Antonio and the other wondering what the hell was wrong with the people they attended college with.

* * *

><p>End of part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Scotty = Scotland<br>Faolan = Northern Ireland  
>Ioan = Wales<br>Kiwi Shepfield = New Zealand  
>Jack Stevens = Australia<p>

And introducing: Tonga and India (who I have yet to pick names for. Kind of considering Shandar for India since it [according to the source I used] means "amazing, enhanced, brilliant, shining" and that's probably the closest I'll get to "sparkling". Anyone have suggestions?)

Pffft, I love the Kirkland bros (+relatives).

I'll probably keep going with this thing until the event's over. Maybe past then, if I have anything left to reference. Speaking of which, **how many references to the Hetaween event on Livejournal can you spot?** (in this chapter and the first one, since I forgot to ask last time.)


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Hetaween**

_Part 3_

It seemed he'd returned from his daily flash mobbing of Matthew just in time.

Yong Soo eagerly pulled his keyboard closer to him and began to type out a message. He was grinning as he hit send, wondering what sort of replies he would get from his silly statement. His smile quickly disappeared when he realized the thread had hit 5,000 comments and reCAPTCHA had come into effect. He further paled when he saw what one of the words was.

_Steve._

* * *

><p>If Ludwig expected anything once he and Feliciano finally arrived at Kiku's apartment, it wasn't the sight of every piece of furniture in the living room flipped sideways or upside down while Arthur and Alfred hid behind it. And he certainly didn't expect to get called a bastard by a strange round thing as it sprouted legs and scooted out the door.<p>

"Ve~ Are you guys playing fort?" Feliciano asked as he skipped into the room, clearly not bothered by the weirdness going on. "Me and Luddy brought pasta and cake for Kiku!"

"Cake?" Alfred perked up at the thought of something sweet to eat.

Arthur smacked him in the head. "It's for Kiku! And what are you going to do about that creature from your refrigerator? It just ran out the door!"

Alfred shrugged. "Dunno. I figured I'd just let it go."

"Let it No. We're going to go find it before someone else does."

"But the threads!"

"I don't care!"

Ludwig and Feliciano moved aside as the two blonds left, arguing with each other like always. Feliciano waved goodbye to them and then bounded over to Kiku's room, for once remembering to knock instead of barging right inside. Ludwig slowly followed, resisting the urge to straighten up the disaster of a room they were walking through.

"Kiku, we brought you food!" Feliciano called out.

There was a shuffling sound from within the room and then the door opened slightly. A pair of tired brown eyes stared out at them. "Just leave the food outside please. I'm afraid I'm a bit behind schedule, so I can't stay and talk right now."

Feliciano pouted but set down the covered bowl of pasta. "Ve…"

Ludwig frowned and did the same. "Don't overwork yourself, Kiku."

"Yeah! Taking a break every now and then is a good thing!" Feliciano said, cheering up a little. "So if you ever need a break, give us a call and we'll come over!"

"You take too many breaks," Ludwig muttered.

"Ve?"

Kiku managed a small smile at his friend's antics. "Arigatou gozaimasu. I'll take that into consideration, Ludwig-san." His eyes fell on the box in Ludwig's hands. "Is that cake?"

"Ja," replied Ludwig, opening the lid so Kiku could see what it looked like. It was a simple, round design with pink icing cherry blossoms and brown icing for branches. The rest was plain white frosting.

Kiku opened the door a little more to get a better look, flattered that his friend had gone out of his way to personally make him such a beautiful cake. "It looks quite magnificent."

Ludwig blushed slightly as he set down the cake next to Feliciano's pasta dish, carefully pushing the lid back in place. When he stood up, it was to find that his Italian friend had vanished from the room and he wasn't sure which way he went. He sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving so soon."

Kiku smiled slightly. "It is fine, Ludwig-san. I believe Feliciano-kun saw a cat and went outside."

With a final apology, Ludwig left to hunt down his friend.

* * *

><p>Eduard von Bock was having a fairly good day. He's awoken to find his brand new laptop had been delivered a day before it was supposed to arrive. He'd aced a test he was worried about. His roommate Raivis Galante had shown him the Halloween event for their favourite web comic, and since it was being updated throughout the day he knew he would go home to something good. And he managed to find his favourite cereal at the supermarket.<p>

Life was good.

Something bumped into his foot and he shifted the grocery bag to one arm so he could look down and see what it was. He blinked in surprise when he saw what appeared to be a oblong white ball. He nudged it with his foot and it tilted up, revealing a pair of blue eyes and eyeglass-like markings. "Huh. Cute toy," he murmured.

It blinked.

Eduard took a step back.

"Food!" Yelled the round blob, somehow leaping for the bag of groceries.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Alfred ran down the hall as fast as they could, trying to find the strange refrigerator before it could get too far away from them. They dashed past Dragomir and their quiet Bulgarian neighbor. The cheerful Romanian waved to them before going right back to his conversation while the Bulgarian looked as though he would rather be anywhere else.<p>

"This is all your bloody fault," Arthur groused.

"Is not!" Alfred exclaimed. "It was Kiku's tofu! That means this is all his fault!"

"You're the one who let it escape!"

"Well I didn't see you try to stop it either!"

The two glared at each other as they ran. The momentary lapse of attention sent them running smack into Francis Bonnefoy and his cousins Monica and Angelique, causing the theater props they were carrying to clatter to the floor. Alfred and Arthur fought to keep their balance and not fall onto them.

"Arthur?" Francis asked, staring at the British man as if he hadn't seen him in years. Meanwhile his cousins began picking up the props.

Arthur was too busy smacking Alfred's shoulder to respond to his friend/enemy. "None of this would be happening if you hadn't been such a pansy about going near the bloody thing!"

"Well I didn't see you going near it either!"

"What the hell kind of hero gets afraid of a living tofu creature?"

"I wasn't afraid!"

"You screamed and jumped on me because it _moved_!"

Francis blinked in surprise as they continued to fight right there in the hallway. Usually they at least kept it to a room with the door shut, rather than a public space where everyone could see them. He decided he had to do something about it.

"Arthur, you'll never believe what I did today!" He shouted excitedly, throwing his arms around the man. "I flew! Can you believe it?"

Arthur choked on air as he tried to throw off the Frenchman. "Francis, what " He felt a familiar pressure on his butt and his face went red. _"PERVERT!"_

* * *

><p>Matthew moaned as he held his stomach, cautiously unlocking the door to his and Gilbert's room. He heard none of the loud Indian or German music from earlier that evening and assumed the dance competition was over. "I'm back…" He mumbled.<p>

Gilbert looked up from his cell phone, on which he was furiously punching buttons. He stopped the second his roommate walked in with an utterly miserable expression. "You look totally unawesome."

"I feel unawesome," Matthew responded, slowly crossing the room to lay down on the couch, propping his legs up across Gilbert's lap. "I just spent three hours eating ice cream by myself."

The albino who claimed to be Prussian raised an eyebrow. "That goes beyond the realm of sad and straight into the realm of lame teenaged girl who just got dumped. _Three hours_? Aren't you supposed to be saving money."

Matthew closed his eyes and nodded. "Carlos was working. He challenged me to have a scoop of every type of ice cream they have. If I managed to eat all of each one, I didn't have to pay. If I didn't, I just had to pay a reduced price and promise to clean his room."

"So…" Gilbert paused for a moment, glancing at his phone and deciding the message he was sending to his brother regarding their father's birthday wasn't nearly as important as the conversation he was having at that moment. He flipped his phone shut. "Did you win?"

Matthew grinned. "Yeah. Lillie gave me a kiss on the cheek when I got through the last one. I think Vash wants to kill me now."

Gilbert let out a 'whoop' of joy. "Welcome to the club, Matt!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Sleep is a wish your head makes~" <em>Alfred sang as he and Arthur continued their search for the creature from the fridge. _"When you've been up for too long."_

Arthur glanced at him crossways. "What the hell are you singing?"

"Disney song parody," Alfred replied with a grin. "Just thought I'd sing a few to pass the time."

"You have them memorized."

"Yup! Wanna hear more?"

"No."

They walked without speaking for a few minutes, listening to the shouting match between Sadik Adnan and Heracles Karpusi two floors above them. It'd been nearly an hour since they last spotted the tofu monster and both of them were getting a little tired. Well, Arthur was. Alfred was more antsy about getting back to his computer than anything else. Who knew what he'd missed while he was gone!

Alfred began to hum.

Arthur frowned at him, hoping he wasn't getting ready to sing what he thought he was.

"_Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light, _

_what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming~!"_

Arthur groaned. He _was_. "Alfred, why are you singing that?"

"Because I'm bored and you won't let me go back to my room and get on the computer," Alfred replied. "Dude, we haven't seen that thing in _ages. _It's gone. Lets go do something fun. I bet you want to get back to reading just as much as I wanna get back to talking to the awesome people on the threads."

At the thought of his book, sitting unread on the American's bed, Arthur began to weaken. He had wanted to get through at least a story or two before he had to go back to the chaos of his own house. That, coupled with the pleading look Alfred was giving him, weakened his resolve to continue the hunt.

"Fine," Arthur said. "Lets go back."

Alfred cheered and hugged his friend.

* * *

><p>Kiku should have been sleeping. It was nearing midnight and he'd already been up for twenty-four hours. However, he'd decided when he began the event that he would do things by Japan's time zone.<p>

He glanced at the cake Ludwig made for him and then to his camera. He _could_ do a quick sketch relating to the event, take a picture of the cake, and then take a twenty-minute nap. If he had time afterwards, he could do a four-panel comic and post that along with the sketch and photo.

A quick sketch and one uploaded photo later, Kiku was setting the alarm on his cell phone to go off at twelve-thirty as he cut out the light and crawled into bed.

* * *

><p>End part 3<p>

* * *

><p>Parody of "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" = "An Update is a wish your heart makes", written by zantah on Livejournal.<p>

The other song Alfred sings is, of course, the nation anthem of the USA.

I think there's just going to be **one more part** to this, since I'm starting to run out of material to use.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Hetaween**

Part 4

It was two in the morning and his phone was ringing. _Why_ was his phone ringing? Who in their right mind would be calling him at such a late hour?

He groaned and rolled over, blindly groping for the cellular device. After smacking his glasses off of the bedside table and nearly knocking over his glass of water, he finally found his phone. He flipped it open without checking to see who was calling and put it to his ear.

"'lo?" He asked thickly.

"_You would like to become one with Russia, da?"_ Asked a voice with a very heavy Russian accent.

"W-what?"

There was a giggle and then the person hanged up.

Matthew pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p>Xianliang quietly crept through the apartment he shared with his older brother, Yong Soo, and his cousin from Macau. Yao had fallen asleep ages ago, his cousin following shortly after, and he had just heard Yong Soo stumble to his room for some much needed sleep.<p>

The computer had been left unguarded. It was his chance to use it without anyone else around to see what he was doing.

Xianliang slid into the computer chair, still warm from Yong Soo sitting there for the majority of the day, and clicked the icon for the internet. It automatically pulled up the page for the Halloween event. He grinned to himself and pulled up the page for the translated strips in another tab, happy to be able to read them on a bigger screen. It just wasn't the same keeping up with updates on the PSP.

He found himself chuckling once again at the silliness of the strips, as well as the picture of a beautiful cake that had been posted several hours before. His next step was to go check out the threads and see what the other fans were talking about.

He never noticed Yong Soo sneaking up behind him with a big smirk on his face.

"So, you're a fan too?"

Xianliang jumped in surprise, whipping around to face his friend. "Y-you—"

Yong Soo grinned. "You didn't _really _think I was going to sleep already, did you? There's only a half hour until the next update!" He snagged the uncomfortable wooden chair from the corner of the room and plunked it down next to Xianliang. "So, what's your favorite part so far?"

The teen from Hong Kong simply pointed to the picture of the cake and Yong Soo had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from waking up Yao by laughing.

* * *

><p>Peter Kirkland, cousin of Arthur, yawned as he fumbled with the computer mouse, trying to move it to the tiny printer icon at the top of the screen. Once he finally hit the right button, he discovered he'd forgotten to turn on his printer. He grumbled to himself, rolling over to hit the power button and listen to the electronic screech to life. With that over, it was back over to the computer to hit the print button for a second time and wait for his essay to print out.<p>

While he was waiting, he picked up his cell phone and happily flipped through his contacts until he found the number for his very best friend, Raivis Galante. He grinned and hit 'call', even though it was nearing three in the morning and he knew how annoyed the young Latvian would be with his call.

"_H-hello…? Peter, it's…three in the morning. Why're you calling?"_

Peter grinned. "I just finished my essay and now I'm printing it! It's gonna blow all the other essays out of the water! Like, _**Fwwwoooom!**_ _**Kaboom! **_Yeah!"

He heard Raivis sigh heavily. _"That's great…"_

"I knew you'd be happy for me!" Peter said with a laugh. He heard the electronic screech once again as it forced the final piece of paper out into the tray and rolled over to take a look. He fell strangely silent as he got a look at what had printed out.

_Sleep is a wish your head makes,  
>when you've been up for too long ,<br>In Dreams you will lose your headaches,  
>But still think of your OTPs..<em>

That was _not_ his essay. Those were the lyrics to one of the song parodies someone made up in celebration of Honda's Halloween Event.

"_Peter, i-is something wrong? Y-you're being really quiet?"_

"My printer is a troll," Peter said with absolute seriousness.

"_H-huh?"_

* * *

><p>For the record, going out for hamburger's at four-thirty in the morning after staying up all night because his best friend was an absolute prick was <em>not<em> Arthur's idea of a good time. It was made even worse when Alfred discovered he wouldn't be able to get hamburgers at that time of day only after visiting three McDonald's, a Burger King, two Wendy's, and a Hardees, all of whom informed him that he would have to chose something from the breakfast menu and that they didn't start lunch foods until sometime around ten-thirty.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Arthur grumbled when they finally made it back to their street around six o'clock. "I don't understand why we didn't go to the supermarket the first time someone told you they don't serve hamburgers until later."

Alfred laughed, happily shaking the plastic shopping bags full of fresh hamburger meat, buns, and condiments. "Hey, I just had to check the other places in case they did things differently! It's not a big deal, dude."

Arthur resisted the impulse to beat his friend to a bloody pulp. It wasn't like the American would learn anything if he did so. It would only be a complete and utter waste of his time. Instead, he took deep, calming breaths and counted to ten, doing his very best to ignore Alfred's prattling.

"Dude!" Alfred shouted, suddenly grabbing Arthur's shoulders.

The British man stumbled, throwing up a hand to grab Alfred's arm and steady himself. Glaring up at his friend with acidic green eyes, he was about to open his mouth and scold the young man when he was interrupted before he could even begin.

"Dude, check it out! It's a _trail of hamburgers!_ This is so awesome! Lets follow it!"

Arthur was struck speechless. He was so stunned, that he didn't give an ounce of protest as Alfred dragged him into the grass to follow the hamburgers out on the lawn, leading to the space between two buildings.

* * *

><p>"Honda-sensei is twenty minutes late," Yong Soo said, unable to sit still. "We've flipped our icons and posted the flipped!meme, but there is so much more left that we can do! Like, flipping pictures of kittens already flipped onto their backs! Or a picture of that cake he posted, flipped! Or—"<p>

"That table," interrupted Xianliang, pointing to the sturdy, rectangular table in the middle of the room. It was one Yao had inherited from his and Xianliang's grandmother and it had been passed down through their family for generations. It was as ancient as the roots of the Wang family and, in Xianliang's opinion, one of the ugliest things he had ever laid eyes on.

"Yao will be _so_ angry," Yong Soo said as a broad grin spread across his face. "And you know he'll blame me for this."

Xianliang shrugged, not denying the truth in those words. "I was going to go hide out at Alfred's. He's been predicting this event since the first costume sketches appeared on Honda-sensei's blog. He wouldn't mind the company."

"Alfred?" Yong Soo seemed even happier with the prospect of visiting his favorite American college student. "Okay, lets do it!" He clicked off the internet browser and stood up, waiting for Xianliang to stand up before walking over to the table. "So how should we do this? You get on one side and I get on the other and we gently flip it? I don't want Yao to get too angry…"

Xianliang took action without a word, grasping one side of the table and violently hefting it up and shoving it over so it landed with a thunderous crash, the tabletop facing down. (In the other room, Yao awoke with a yell.) Xianliang quickly snapped a photo with his phone, then grabbed Yong Soo by the hand and tore out of the apartment, heading for their safe haven.

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas opened the door of his apartment, intending to make a run to the supermarket for groceries, only to find his path blocked by none-other than his roommate - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He glared at the slumbering Spaniard at his feet. The longer he watched the peaceful expressions on the man's face, the more his glare softened until he finally sighed and kicked him.<p>

"Wake up, bastard."

Green eyes slowly blinked into the world of wakefulness. When Antonio realized who was standing above him, he smiled.

"Good morning, Lovi. Does this mean I get to go back inside?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if you _ever_ try to put me in a dress again, even during Halloween, I'll kick you out for good."

Antonio beamed and jumped to his feet. He quickly hugged the irritable Italian and ran into the apartment before Lovino could change his mind.

* * *

><p>It had to happen sooner or later.<p>

The end of the event.

Alfred quietly retrieved his computer from the living room table, stepping lightly around the two Asian teens who had fallen asleep on the floor the moment the event came to an end, and adjourned to his room. There he found Arthur lounging on his bed, still reading Sherlock Holmes.

"Hey, Artie," greeted Alfred.

The green-eyed blond didn't look up from his book. "Is it finally over?"

"Yup," Alfred said as he put the laptop back on his desk. "It's a pretty awesome ending. But then, I knew it would be. But you know, I'm surprised no one brought up the fact that they never danced to Forever Young at the end."

That got Arthur's attention. He looked up, one eyebrow raised. "What on earth are you talking about now? Is this another ridiculous running joke between you and everyone else on the threads?"

"Pretty much. There was some predicting in the beginning that since the event was a massive party with all the characters, there would eventually be dancing by the end. Forever Young was the song of choice," Alfred explained, searching for something in his many desktop folders. He grinned when he located the right one and double clicked on it, bringing up a media player.

"What is—?" Arthur froze the moment he realized what was playing. He slowly marked his place in his book while scooting further back on the bed. "No. _No._ We are not doing this. Alfred, are you listening to me? _We are not dancing to Forever Young, you wanker!"_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Again, the song parody of "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" = "An Update is a wish your heart makes", written by zantah on Livejournal.<br>_

By the time I got to this chapter, I realized I'd run out of references to include. I'm sure there are many more that I've forgotten/didn't write down. But this is all I'm going to write. I've got finals coming up and two other stories to work on, and since this was just supposed to be a quick relief to flex my creativity with some silliness I figured it was time to wrap it up before I got tired of writing it.

From the beginning, I wanted to end this with someone dancing to _Forever Young_. Instead, I ended up with Alfred being his usual self and doing something to make Arthur yell at him for being an idiot, which I think is better.

I hope this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write!

I want to thank everyone who took the time to review or even add it to their favorites or alerts. You're all Awesome!


End file.
